Tobi Anak Baek Kena Batunya
by Namikaze Husin
Summary: Tobi Anak Baik Ingin Membantu Para Senpainya Apa yang Terjadi...? Gak Pinter Buad Summary Chapter 3 Update
1. Tobi Membantu Deidara

Halo Minna Bertemu dengan Saya Husin-san,Saya Mau Ngepublis Ya Kalau Jelek Saya Seorang Newbie.

Naruto Bukan Punya Saya Tapi punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

Pada Suatu Hari Di Rumah Atau Juga Disebut Kandang Para Kambing*PLAK# Dipukul Akatsuki*Berkumpulah Para Kamb-Eh?Maksudnya Para Anggota Akatsuki Yang Sedang Sibuk Dengan Pekerjaannya Yang Sedang Memainkan Bonekanya,Kisame Lagi Ngasih Makan Ikannya,Zetsu Yang Sedang Ngerawat bunganya,Hidan Yang Sedang Menjalani Ritualnya,Kakuzu Yang Sedang Ngitung Uangnya,Deidara Yang Sedang Bermain Tanah Liat,Itachi Yang Sibuk Dengan Kream Anti Keriputnya,Konan Yang Sedang Melipat Origaminya,Si Pain Sedang Tidur(Pain:Kenapa Gue Tidur,Sementara Yang Lain Ada Kegiatan...? Author:Jadi Masalah..!*Di Shira Tensei Pain*) Dan Tobi Yang Nyanyi Gaje*Di Kubur Hidup Hidup* Dan Terjadilah Perbincangan Antara Tobi Dan Deidara.

"Deidara-Senpai Tobi Mau Bantu Dong"Kata Tobi Di Sela-Sela Nyanyiannya Yang Gaje. "Gak Usah Ntar Lo Rusak Lagi,Un"Balas Deidara Yang Sedang Mengingat Kejadian Yang Sudah Lama.

~Flash Back=on~

"Senpai Tobi Boleh Bantu Gak" Tanya Tobi. "Boleh,Un..!"Kata Deidara."YEEEEEEEEEE...!" Teriak Tobi Gaje."Oi, Bisa Diam Gak Sih Gue Lagi Ngitung Uang,1 Ryo 2 Ryo 3 Ryo."Kata Kakuzu."Hooaam... Ada Apaan Sih...?"Kata Pain." Tuh si Boca Autis,Un..!"Sahut Deidara."Sini Senpai Tobi Aja."Tobi Mulai Ngomong. "Nih,Awa-"Belum Selesai Deidara Berbicara Kalimat Nya Udah Dipotong Oleh Suara"BLAS BLUS BLAS BLUS" "TOBIIII...!"Kata Deidara Teriak Histeris." Ma... Ma... Maaf Se... Se... Senpai" Kata Tobi Sambil Gugup Dan Udah Keringet Dingin."Adu Cin Patung Eike Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.."Kata Deidara Dengan Cara Banci Dan Sambil Nangis.

~Flash Back=oof~

"Maaf Senpai..! Tobikan Cuma Mau Bantu" Kata Tobi Sambil Bersedih. "Iya,Un"Kata Deidara."Tapi Ada Satu Syarat,Un"Kata Deidara Dengan Senyum Liciknya."Apa Senpai...?"Kata Tobi.

"Angkatin Tanah Liat Selama Satu Tahun,Un"Kata Deidara.*Gubrak#Semua Akatsuki Pingsan* "Tapi.. Tapi..-"Belum Selesai Tobi Bicara Udah Dipotong"Gak Ada Tapi-Tapian,Un...!"Kata Deidara

.THE END.

"Maaf Ya Hiks.. Husin Bikinnya Hiks Pendek"Hinata Mode=On

Kalau Ada Saran Silahkan REVIEW...!


	2. Tobi Membantu Konan

Disclamer:Masashi Kishimoto Genre:Humor/Frienship Warning:Kalau Baca Guling-Guling

Setelah Insident Waktu Itu, Tobipun Mencoba Membantu Senpai – Tobipun Melewati Kamarnya Konan Sambil Nyanyi Yang Berjudul Tobi Anak Baik Dan Tobipun Mendengar Senpainya Dan Mengintipnya "He... Susah Banget Sih...!"Keluh Konanpun Melihat Tobi Dan Langsung Memanggilnya "Tobi...!"Teriak Konan*Kan Cuma Didepan Kamar Kok Teriak-Teriak Gaje Si*PLAK#*."Ada Apa Senpai...!"Sahut Pun Melihat Dompet Miliknya Dan Mengambil Dompetnya."Tobi.. Sini Dulu Dong."Kata Konan Sambil Narik Tobi*Memang Bisa*"Ada Apa Senpai.?"Kata Tobi Yang Tenang-Tenang Saja."Beliin Gue Kertas Origami Dong,Pleas..."Kata Konan Sambil Masang Puppye Eyes."Ok Senpai,Tapi Uangnya Mana...?"Tanya Konanpun Mengambil Uangnya."Ni Uangnya,Yang Cepat Ya..!"Kata Konan.

Di Jalan

"Na...Na...Na...Na... Tobi Anak Baik... Na...Na...Na..."Nyanyi Tobi Yang Gaje Sambil Di Tengah Jalan Ia Bertemu Kisame Yang Sedang Membeli Ikan Piranhanya*Wow Kisame Hebat Gak Takut Sama Piranha*Dan Tobi Menuju Ketempat Kisame."Halo Senpai Kisame..!"Sahut Tobi."Eh..? Kisame Pun Keluar Dari Toko Ikan Dan Dia Melihat Orang Yang Memanggilnya,Dan Yang Ia Lihat Adalah Tobi."Eh..!,Tobi Ada Apa...?"Tanya Kisame."Tobi Di Suruh Konan-Senpai Beli Kertas Origami..!"Balas Tobi."Oh..!"Balas Kisame Yang Ber-Oh Ria."Yah Sudah Senpai Tobi Ke Super Market Dulu, Jaa..!"Balas Tobi."Jaa..!"Balas Kisame.

Masih Di Jalan,Tobi Bertemu Hidan Yang Habis Berdoa."Eh..?,Itukan Tobi"Kata Hidan Sambil Melihat Sosok Yang Sedang Bernyanyi Dan Memakai Topeng Lolipop."Oi...!,TOBIIIII...!"Teriakan Hidanpun Mengagetkan Si Tobi"Eh..!,COPOT..!"Kata Tobi Yang Terkejut."Hidan Senpai,Ada Apaan Sih,Tobi Kaget Ni."Kata Tobi Yang Masih Marah."Maaf Tobi Gak Sengaja,Gue Kaget Biasanyakan Loh Cuma Dirumah Habis Itu Nyanyi Gaje."Kata Hidan Yang Masih Shock."Tobikan Ingin Juga Ngerasain Di Luar Rumah."Balas Tobi."Hidan Senpai Lagi Ngapain."Sambung Tobi."Lo Ngak Inget Ya Inikan Hari Ritual Dewa Jashin"Kata Hidan."Eh..?,Emang Hidan Senpai Ngasih Tau Ya..?."Batin Tobi. "Tobi Lo Kok Melamun Si...?"Tanya Hidan Yang Ngeliat Tobi Melamun."Eh..!,Gak Papa Senpai."Kata Tobi Yang Dikagetkan Oleh Hidan"Tobi Ke Supermarket Dulu ya,Jaa...!"Kata Tobi Tergesah-Gesah Karena Dia Teringat Kata-Katanya Konan.

Di Supermarket

"Kring...Kring..."Bunyi Bell Pintu Supermarket Dan Si Penjaga Menyambut Tobi"Silahkan Masuk Tuan."Kata Penjaga Supermarket Itu Dengan Sopan"Nama Saya Tobi Anak Baik Bukan Tuan"Kata Tobi Sewot"Ia Maaf Tobi Anak Baik"Kata Penjaga Itu"Ih..!,Ni Orang Dipanggil Tuan Sewot Banget.!"Batin Penjaga Tobi Pun Masuk Dan Ia Melihat Berbagai Macam-Macam Barang. Dan Tobi Terkejut Melihat Banyak Tobipun Masuk Ke Area Lolipop Dan Melihat Banyak Sekali Lolipop."Wah Wah Wah, Banyak Sekali Lolipop."Kata Tobi Tobi Teringat Lagi Kata Segera Ketempat Kertas Origami Dan Ia Ada Satu Petugas Yang Menegur Tobi"Ada Apa Tuan..?,Bisa Saya Bantu"Kata Petugas Itu"Tobi Mau Beli Kertas Origami"Kata Tobi Petugas Itupun Membawa Tobi Ke Tempat Peralatan Tk/Smp/Sma. Tobipun Bingung Lalu Dia Bertanya"Pak Petugas!,Kok Kita Ke Perlatan Sd kan Tobi Udah Lulus."Kata Tobi."Kertas Origaminya Di Sini Mangkanya Kita Kesini Tuan."Jelas Petugas Melihat Kertas Origami Yang Ia Cari."Pak Petugas Itu Kertas Origaminya Terimakasih Pak"Kata Tobi Sambil Lari Ke Tempat Ia Itu Ia Menuju Ke Kasir Dan Membayar Yang Dia Beli."Ini Lolipop Enam,Kertas Origami Tujuh"Kata Tobi

Skip Time  
Dijalan Pulang

"Na..Na..Na..Tobi Anak Baik...Na..Na..Na.."Nyanyian Tobi Yang Toko Mainan Terlihat Pemuda Yang Sedang Membeli Boneka."Bang Yang Ini Satu ya, IMUT DEH..."Kata Pemuda Berambut Merah Itu."Eh..?,Itukan Sasori-Senpai, Sedang Apa Ya Sasori Senpai..?"Kata Tobi"SASORI-SENPAI..!"Teriak Tobi."Eh..? Tobi,ADA APA TOBI..!"Kata Sasori Sambil Melambaikan Tangan."Senpai Sedang Ngapain..?"Tanya Tobi. "Lagi Beli Boneka Baru..!,Kamu Sendiri Lagi Ngapain..?"Tanya Sasori."Lagi Beli Origami Sama Lolipop"Balas Tobi."Ya Udah Senpai Tobi Pulang Dulu ..!.

Di Rumah Akadsuki

"TOBIIIIIII...!,Kan Gue Suruh Lo Beli Kertas Origami Aja,Bukan Sama Lolipop..?"Kata Konan."Ma..Ma..Maaf Se..Se..Senpai..?"Kata Tobi Yang Sudah Keringat Dingin."Gak Ada Maaf-Maafan..!"Kata Konan Yang Marah."Ada Apaan Sih,Un"Deidara Yang Melihat Konan Dan Tobi. "Ini,Disuruh Beli Kertas Origami Aja Malah Beli Kertas Origami sama Lolipop,Kan Sisa Uangnya Mau Bayar Hutang Sama Kakuzu."Kata Konan Menjelaskan."Hah..?,Siapa Yang Mau Bayar Hutang..?"Kata Kakuzu Yang Senyam-Senyum Gaje."Hei Di Mana Kream Anti Keriput Gue..?"Kata Itachi Waktu Mau Ngejalani Tugas.*Gubrak#Semua Akatsuki Pingsan*."Ada Apaan Sih Yayang Konan" Kata Pain Yang Lebay."Inini Si Tobi,Disuruh Beli Kertas Origami Aja Malah Belih Kertas Origami Sama Lolipop."Maaf Senpai..!,Tobi Akan Melakukan Apa Saja Yang Senpai Inginkan"Kata Tobi Merasa Bersala."Ok Gue Maafin,Tapi Ada Satu Syarat"Kata Konan Yang Masih Keadaan Marah."Apa Senpai..?"Kata Origami Ikan Hiu,Karena Susah Banget..!"Kata Konan "Tapi Senpai Tobi Gak Bisa..!"Gak Ada Tapi-Tapian..!"Balas Konan

THE END YOSH...! Chapter 2 akhirnya selesai Ditunggu Reviewnya...! 


	3. Loker Lolipop

Hallo. Chap tiga update*Plak#Bacot. Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto Genre:Humor/Frienship Warning:Ngakak sampe pingsan

Setelah Itu Si Tobi Pun Membuat Origami Yang Disuruh Setelah Berjam-jam*Maklum Baru Kali Ini Tobi Bikinnya*Dan Jadilah Origaminya.

"Yeah...Sudah Jadi Konan Senpai"Kata Tobi Riang

"Mana..?,Wah Tobi Kamu Hebat"Jawab Konan Yang Kaget Melihat Bikinannya Tobi

"Siapa Dulu Dong Tobi"Ucap Tobi Bangga.

"Gue Juga Bisa Kalau Buat Kayak Gitu Doang"Sahut Pein

"Coba Dong Leader Kalau Bisa?"Kata Tobi Dengan Santai

"Aduh Ini Bocah Autis Gue Kagak Bisa Gimanani?"Batin Pein

"Leader Kok Melamun Sih?"Sahut Tobi Yang Mengkagetkan Pein

"Oke Sini Kertas Origaminya..!"Kata Pein Sewot

"Ni Leader,Hi..Hi..Hi.."Kata Tobi Sambil Ngikik Gaje

"Udah Ya Pein Kami Tinggal Dulu,Jaa..."Ucap Konan

Dan Setelah Mereka Pergi Peinpun Kebingungan Ia Tidak Pernah Melipat Origami Waktu Sikisame Melihat Pein Yang Sedang Kebingungan.

"Hei Leader,Lagi Ngapain.?"Tanya Kisame

Tiba-Tiba Muncul Lampu Rongsokan Di Atas Kepala Pein.

"Kis,Lo bisa Bantu Gue Gak.?"Pain Balik Nanya.

"Emang Ada apa leader.?"Tanya kisame lagi.

"Buatin origame hiu dong..?"Kata pein.

"Hiu.. ok aku bisa kok.!"Kata Kisame

"Makasih makasih kis, lo baik banget ya..!"Kata Pein

"Untung kisame setengah hiu"Bating pein

"Sini kertasnya..?"Kata Kisame.

"Nih yang bagus.!"Kata pein

"Ok Leader..!"Jawab Kisame Yakin

"Gue Pergi Dulu,Jaa..."Kata Pein

"Siap leader."Jawab Kisame

~Diruang Tengah~

"Origami Gue bagus gak..?"Tanya konan

"BAGUS...!"Jawab akatsuki bareng Kecuali Konan,Kisame,Pein.

"Buatan Siapa Tuh..?,Gue Gak Percaya Kalo lo yang bikin..?"Tanya Itachi.

"Yang Buat Tobi.!"Kata Tobi Penuh Bangga

Semua akatsuki bengong,kecuali konan,kisame,pein,tobi.

"Kita jual aja yuk..?"Kata kakuzu.

Semua Pingsan.

Kembali ke pein dan kisame.

"Oi kisame udah belum..?"Tanya pein

"Belum leader susah banget."Jawab Kisame

"Lo bilang tadi bisa..?"Tanya pein lagi.

"Saya mengundurkan diri aja ya."Kata Kisame tiba-tiba.

Peinpun marah -ampe pingsan tuh kisame."Nyusain gue aja loh kisame"Keluh peinpun membuat sendiri.

5 Menit.

30 menit.

1jam.

1.30jam.

2 jam.

"Ahhhhhh susah banget sih"Keluh pein lagi.

"Halo Leader sudah jadi belum"Tanya tobi sambil jilatin lolipopnya*Emang bisa ya*

"Su..Su..Sudah kok."Jawab pein takut-takut.

"Bwahahahahahaha"Si tobi ngakak gaje.

Gimana gak ngakak,Origaminya pain masuk kedalem,Siripnya Ke atas Kayak rambut anak punk,buntutnya panjangnya 1meter.

"Lo mau gue keluarin hah..?"Tanya pain

"Ga..Ga..Ga.. Mau leader ampun apa salahku apa salah ibuku*malah Nyanyi*"Kata Tobi

"Ya udah bikinin gue hiu kayak lo, kalau bisa lebih bagus"Kata pei n

"Iyah leader ampun."Kata tobi.

Jelas Tobi Bilang Begitu,Karena Kalau DiKeluarin nanti Tobi bisa-bisa jadi hiu yang di pesan pein udah jadi si pein langsung menyanta-Eh.?Menunjukanya pada konan.

"Nih konan Baguskan..?"Tanya Pain

"Bagus banget.!"Jawab konan

"Wah mahal banget..!"Kata Kakuzu

"Oi kakuzu lo sibuk diuang aja..!"Kata Itachi.

"Gak papa daripada lo sibuk di kream anti keriputlo aja,WEKKK..!"Ejek kakuzu.

"Apa lo bilang..!"Sahut Itachi.

"Oi diem gua masih ngantuk,Un."Kata Deidara.

"Iya-Iya"Kata Itachi Dan kakuzu bersamaan .

"Oi akatsuki kita jalan jalan yok"Sahut pein.

"AYO.."Semua akatsuki menjawab

Dijalan

Dan semua akatsuki pun jalan-jalan,Ramai sekali orang-orang yang ada disitu,Ada yang jual boneka,mainan,macam-macam kream,tanaman dan Lolipop.

"Senpai,tobi mau lolipop..?"Kata tobi.

"Tanya aja sama leader.!"Balas Kisame.

"Nanti gak boleh"Kata Tobi yang cemberut.

"Leader tobi mau beli lolipop"Kata Itachi yang mendengar.

"Beli aja..!"Balasan pein singkat.

"Pake uang siapa.?"Tanya kakuzu dan langsung nyimpen uangnya.

"Uang kas lah."Kata Sasori.

"Enak aja utang lo dulu bayar."Kata Kakuzu.

"Ya elah lo kaz."Kata Hidan.

"Kakuzu senpai jahat"Kata Tobi.

"OI KAKUZU BELIIN GAK...KALAU GAK GUE PILIH BENDAHARA BARU...!"Kata Pain Pake toa masjid terdekat.

"Iya kakuzu nanti lo dikutuk oleh dewa jashin lo."Kata hidan Nyambung aja.

"Iya-iya. Nih uangnya."Jawab kakuzu dengan berat hati.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEE..."teriak tobi gaje.

"Dasar Gila,Un"Kata Deidara

Skip time.Dirumah akatsuki

"Oiiiiiiiiii..."Jerit kakuzu Pake Toa Masjid Terdekat.

"Ada apa..?,Hah manah uang kas kita kok jadi lolipop..!"KATA Kisame.

Semua akatsuki ke loker kas,dan semua akatsuki bengong+ngangap.

"TTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIII.

The end

Sejelek,Sependek apapun Tolong di review


End file.
